Good Boy Gone Bad
by HersheyBarzXo
Summary: Joey Parker was a good boy but then something happened. Something that changed him.  Joey isn't famous in this story. Rated M cause I'm parnoid but its probably only a T. *ONESHOT* Sorry about the sucky summary :


(AN: I wrote this last year for a contest I did on YouTube. It was originally Nelena but I changed it to Jary for fanfiction, Enjoy

Joey Parker, he was a good boy. The kid who always did his homework, the kid who got straight A's. The one that teachers loved, and all the kids hated.

Joey was always being bullied, by everyone. But he always ignored the mean comments, and hate. Well he did, until that one day.

Nobody really knew what happened. But one day half way through the eleventh grade, he just completely snapped.

It was before school and he was studying outside the front doors. The popular kids went up to him and said something's, and Joey fought back- like always. Then, that day after school he went to the back corner of the school where the bad kids and local drug dealers hung out.

He bought a bunch of drugs and got high. Now less then a year later, he's one of the school's biggest bad boys and a MAJOR drug-addict. He goes out with a different girl every night, and sneaks into all the clubs. If it weren't for his older sister, he probably would have dropped out by now.

Then there was that one day I got paired up with him for a school project. It was over half our grade for the semester, and I did everything I could to get out of doing the project with him, and getting a new partner. I needed a good grade, and so did he- but Joey didn't care about grades anymore. The teacher didn't care, he wouldn't let me switch partners, so I ended up working with Joey.

We got together everyday after school. But of course ut had to be in secret because if anyone found out it would ruin his 'image'. It was also always at my house -never his-. This one day I decided to ask about it, and for some unknown reason, he opened up to me.  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>"Joey,"  
>"Yeah Mary?"<br>"Um.." I hesitate for a second."Well... Um, I was just wondering, what happened, I mean you used to be..." I trailed off. "Why don't we ever go to your house? Why are you even helping me with the project?"  
>He was quiet for a minute."What happened... It doesn't matter- it's done with, the past. But... But I'll tell you .. If you promise not to tell."He pauses for a minute waiting for me to say something.<br>"I won't."  
>And he trusted me and started telling me his life story. "Those kids had some how found out about my older brother, and how he died. And to answer your other question while I'm telling you this, I care about getting a good grade on this project because my sister, Tori, kicked me out, and I'm living with my parents, my sister said I can come back when I start getting better grade, and stop the drugs. I don't want you coming over because my parents are abusive, and I don't want you getting hurt. That's actually how my older brother Justin died. They were drunk and they got really mad, they started beating him, we tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't, they pushed him down the stairs, and he hit his head really hard." His voice cracked a couple times, until he eventually broke down and started crying. I pulled him into a hug, and let him cry into my shoulder. When he calmed down, he started talking again. "Th-they took him to the backyard and buried him, it was late at night so no one was around to see. They came in and threatened us so we woulddn't tell anyone what happened. When those kids talked to me that day, I don't know what happened... I just couldn't take it anymore." I sat there quietly holding Joey in my arms thinking about what he had just told me.<br>"I'll help you." I told him.  
>"Huh?" He asked looking confused.<br>"Doing what you need to move back with your Sister."  
>"You will?" He asked, his beautiful blue eyes lighting up.<br>"Of course." I smiled.  
>"Thanks Mary."He told me as he got up.<p>

Joey helped me up and pulled me into a bear hug. Before he let go he slowly leaned in and gave me a sweet gentle kiss.  
>*END OF FLASHBACK*<p>

That took place 9 years ago, today we are both 26 years old, Joey hasn't had drugs in years. It was a long and bumpy ride for him, but he dealt with it and stayed strong. Sure he had a couple relapses, but me and his sister helped him through it. And look where it got him, he graduated highschool with straight A's and became a doctor. As for me, I've been dating him for 8 and a half years now, and we're getting married next month.

(AN:I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
